Married life
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: I love Toph as a boy and Aang as a girl, I love them as a paring when they both genderbend. I also love boy Toph x Katara, i couldn't decide on either one so i put the pairing Boy Toph x girl Aang x Katara. The will be lemons and Preg, and I do believe since Toph is from a rich family and a noble that he can marry more then one girl.
1. Chapter 1

EgyptAdbydos: I have seen so pictures and read some Genderbend Toph x Aang and just loved it. But I also loved Male Toph x Katara and i couldn't choose on or the other pairing. So since Toph is from a rich family I had decided he was going to be married to both Katara and Girl Aang. Now they don't mind being both married to Toph because they care for one another and they both love Toph and Toph loves them.

Fallow them as they go through married life and kids and all the ups and downs. This takes place after war, and Katara is 19, Aang 16 and so is Toph. Marry age in the world is 16, the wedding already happen and this chapter is the honeymoon that means lemons. Please review.

* * *

Toph gulped as Katara and Aang pushed him down on the bed.

"What are you guys…Oh!" Toph cried out as the girls pulled off his pants and shirt off along with his underwear.

Katara and Aang giggled as they saw Toph's still soft member and started to take off their clothing as well. Then they climbed into the King size bed and sat on either side of Toph.

"Well…Now what?" Aang asked looking at Katara then at Toph who sighed and didn't seem bother that his newly wedded wives striped him.

"Let him feel your body and I'll get his ready for us." Katara said with a smirk.

Aang nodded and watch as Katara spread Toph's legs a little then sat in between them. Aang lean down and kissed Toph before grabbing his hands and making him feel her naked breasts. Toph let out a small moan as he felt his heart rate increase and blood started to flow down to his member.

Katara grabbed a hold of it and pulled it up toward her before stroking her hand up and down it and using her other hand to rub his testicles causing Toph to moan really loudly when Aang broke the kiss and started to use her hands to touch his chest and stomach. Katara leaned down and pulled back the foreskin and licked the head of Toph's member. Toph gasped in pleasure when he felt the warm wet tongue lick him.

Soon Katara got more courage and put in her mouth and started licking and sucking on it as her hand stroke the rest of the shaft as she bobbed her head up and down and used her other hand to keep Toph's hips down. Toph moan in pleasure and tried really hard not to thrust upward. As soon as Katara thought him hard enough she pulled away but kept a hand on the base of his member.

"So now what? Who goes first?" Aang asked her and Toph.

Katara shrugged and looked down at Toph was flushed in the face from the pleasure he received earlier.

"I don't really care…I love you both so much…and either way I am making love to both of you." Toph said.

"Katara, can you go first…please." Aang asked the other girl.

Katara always seem to have a soft spot for Aang maybe that's why they were both okay to have both married Toph the boy who stole both their hearts and who love them both equally back.

"Alright I will…Toph do you think if I help you get on top of me you can…" Katara traced off feeling her face flush in embarrassment.

"Sure, if you guide me I can take over." Toph said as he felt his member starting to feel uncomfortably hard as Katara let go.

Katara grab Toph arm and guide him to get on his hands and knees as Aang helped Toph get on top of Katara as soon as Katara got on her back. Toph took a deep breath and started to map out Katara's body by massaging one of her breasts and then reached in between her legs a rub the top of Katara's vagina causing Katara to gasp out in pleasure.

"Toph!" Katara moan out as Toph continued to rub it as Aang crossed her legs and watched them with interest of what she and Toph would do after Katara and Toph were done.

Toph smiled and put a finger inside Katara to see how wet she was so he wouldn't hurt her.

"Oh, Toph!" Katara moan thrusting her hips upward.

Toph pushed in a second finger and pulled them out and pushed them back in, he kept doing that action for while before adding them third finger and move the scissor like to make less painful for Katara when he enter her. Katara was moaning and gasping for air and trying to get the fingers deeper inside her, Aang from where she was watching was making really horny but she had to be patient for her turn.

"Toph! Please stop teasing me, I can...(moan in pleasure) take it now." Katara said panting her face flushed in pleasure.

"Alright. I'll be gentle don't worry." Toph said grabbing a hold of his member.

Toph even though he was blind he knew exactly where Katara's entrance was, he gently push in the head of his member pass Katara's vagina lips before taking a deep breath and bracing himself with his arms on either side of Katara's hips. He lean down and kissed her as thrust in all the way breaking her virginity. Katara moan in pain and tears came out of her eyes, yes she knew it would hurt but she didn't think this much. Aang watch this and gulped, she was scared now she wasn't sure she wanted to that anymore.

Toph licked Katara's bottom lip for entrance and was granted, he coaxed Katara to intertwine their tongues as he reached between their bodies and massage the top of her vagina to distract her from the pain. It was hard for Toph to maintain still for Katara as her vagina walls kept squeezing and relaxing on his member and it felt good but Toph brought out all his self-control and love for Katara, so he wouldn't cause her more pain. Toph pulled away from the kiss as he felt her walls relaxing against the intruder and touched her face to wipe the tears.

"Are you okay?" Toph asked her gently.

Katara was blinking as she felt the pain subsiding, it felt a little odd having something inside you but it wasn't all that bad as soon as the pain is gone. Katara shifted underneath Toph and heard him take a sharp breath and let out a hiss of pleasure. Katara felt when Toph accidentally moved inside just a little bit but instead of pain this time she felt pleasure go through her whole body cause her to gasp in pleasure.

Aang looked up at that and looked confused a few monuments ago Katara was in deep pain and now she's in pleasure. Katara felt really good to have Toph buried very deep inside her and she felt more then ready to have him move.

"Toph...move!" Katara said as she pushed her hips upward making Toph sucking a breath then let out as a hiss of pleasure. Toph pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in making both him and Katara moan in pleasure.

Aang squirm when she heard them, she was getting horny again now that she knew the pain only lasted a little while.

"Oh, Toph...oh this feels so good!" Katara moan in between breaths.

Toph groan as he felt Katara's warm moist passage clench and unclench his member. Toph pulled out and thrust back in hard now that Katara was moaning for him to go faster.

"Toph!" Katara moan really loudly when she felt Toph hit a spot deep inside her that made her see stars in very intense pleasure.

"Hit me there again." Katara said moving her hips along with his thrusts.

Toph did exactly what Katara said and aimed his thrust to hit that spot over and over as he thrust into her. Katara throw her head back on the pillow she had and moan loudly as Toph kept hitting her sweet spot over and over. Katara felt something in her stomach making its way down her spine and into her vagina and she knew she was close.

"Toph…I'm so close." Katara moan out as Toph made his thrust deeper and hard causing Katara to go over.

"TOPH!" Katara shouted as an extreme pleasure crash though as she orgasm. The force of Katara's orgasm along that her wall squeezed him caused Toph to push himself all the way in as his own orgasm came crashing down.

"Katara…Oh, Katara!" Toph moan loudly as he felt the spasm start as he empty his seed deep inside Katara. Katara was still recovering from her orgasm but she felt the twitching of Toph's member inside her and the nice warm semen that he was empting into her womb.

They stayed still for a while both breathing hard and trying to get their heart rate under control. Aang was really wet now and really horny that it ached to have Toph claim her next, she now knew it would be painful at first but then really, really pleasurable as soon as the pain is gone. Toph soon felt the spasm stop and found strength to pull out of Katara and lower himself on the bed as Katara panted and sat up feeling some of Toph's seed drip down her thighs.

"Aang it's your turn…don't worry its really good after the pain is gone and now if you two excuse me, I am taking a bath. You can join me when you're done." Katara said as she walked to the bathroom slowly seeing that her legs felt like jelly.

Aang gulped and went over to Toph who had sat up now and smiled when he felt Aang's small hand in his. Toph pulled her down into a kiss and smiled when she kissed back and open her mouth when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip.

"It'll be fine, I'll be gentle and slow for you okay." Toph said to her as he ran a hand down her back and felt her shiver in pleasure.

"Okay…do I need to get you hard?" Aang asked looking down at his member that was semi-hard.

"Only if you want too if not I can." Toph said, as he was about to reach for his member but Aang's smaller hands stop it and Toph blinked confused.

"No…I want to." Aang said softly grabbing a hold of it with one of her hands and felt it was still moist from Katara's juices. Aang shrugged and stroked it up and down and messed a little with his testicles and smiled as he moaned a little bit. Soon he was hard and Aang stop stroking and looked up into Toph's clouded green eyes, even though he's blind Aang couldn't help but think he was so handsome.

Aang sighed and gather her courage and scooted closer to Toph before laying down on her back making it easier for him to get on top of her. Toph did get on top of her slowly so he wouldn't scare her and brought her into a French kiss as he put a finger into her and found her very wet down there which was good it wouldn't hurt her as much. He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in then added a second and then a third finger as he stretch her a little bit so it wouldn't hurt too much.

Aang moan into the kiss and thrust her hips upward trying to get the fingers in deeper and moan in disappointment when Toph pulled them out.

"Toph?" Aang asked wiggling a little as Toph grabbed his member and lined it up to Aang's warm wet passage before pushing the head in and lowering his hand right next to Aang's hip.

Aang hitched in a breath when she felt the head of his member inside her and brace herself for the pain. Toph kissed her and pushed all the way in with one thrust and swallowed Aang's moan of pain as he broke her virginity. He kept kissing her as he let her get used to him being inside of her. He stilled need to get all his self-control so he wouldn't move as he felt Aang's vagina walls clench and unclench around him. Soon Aang felt the pain leaving and found that having Toph inside her wasn't so bad it felt good to be filled down there.

"I'm okay now…please move." Aang said as she started to feel pleasure of having Toph inside her.

Toph pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in trying to find the spot, Aang moan in pleasure and moved her own hips up to meet his steady rhythm of pulling out and thrusting back in.

"Please…Toph…faster…" Aang moan as she felt such pleasure as Toph moved inside her.

Toph pulled out and thrust back in cause Aang to moan loudly in pleasure, Toph smirked he found the spot and kept his thrust to hit that spot over and over each time bring Aang and himself closer to the end. Soon it was to much for Aang she felt the pleasure go though her stomach to her spin to her vagina where it exploded causing her to see white as she moan Toph's name loudly and making her walls clench very tightly.

"TOPH!" Aang moan feeling her orgasm hit her for the first time making her see white.

Toph groan in pleasure as Aang's walls squeezed him and made him go over the edge and he pushed himself deep inside of Aang as the spasm started again.

"Aang!" Toph moan into Aang shoulder as the spasm stated again and he empty his seed deep inside her.

Aang gasped in pleasure as she felt Toph's member twitch inside her and she felt something warm being ejected inside her. They both waited for the orgasms to end and then just stayed still as their breathing and heart rate clam down. Aang could still feel the warm semen inside her and she knew it was released really close to her womb. Toph gather his strength and pulled out before collapsing next to Aang, who sat up and felt Toph's semen going down her thighs.

"I think I'll go bath with Katara, come on Toph let's go bath then we can sleep." Aang said getting off the bed and head for the bathroom. Toph got up and fallowed them praying to the spirits they wouldn't want to make love until tomorrow. After their bath was down Katara and Aang put on a sleeping robe and Toph some pajama pants and a shirt before getting into bed and letting the girls cuddle against him.


	2. Chapter 2

EgyptAdbydos: here's chapter two. Please review.

* * *

Aang woke up to a bright light hitting her face and sat up before stretching and looking around the room. It was still the fancy jade green walls of the cottage they had come to spin their whole honeymoon in, the silk green shirts were all tangled up around all three of them.

"Oh, your wake, there's breakfast on the table the servants brought." Katara said with some dislike.

She didn't like to have servants or guards being raised in the South Pole and Aang knew how she felt since Aang was raised by monks and the monks believe everyone was equal. But Toph was born and raised in the noble class of the Earth Kingdom and was used to servants and guards and told them that there's nothing he can do about that so just pretend to like it in front of his parents and treat the savants as equals when his parents are not around.

"Yeah, I just woke up and okay I'll get up. Where's Toph?" Aang asked.

"He's in the garden sitting near the pond, come let's get some breakfast then the three of us can spend the day together." Katara said with a smile.

Aang smiled back and got out of bed into some more appropriate robes before going to the dinning room to eat some food as she and Katara talked about last night. They talked about what they liked and how it felt all while sometimes giggling especial when Katara said that when they went to the hot springs later in the afternoon they could try and convince Toph to make love to them again. Aang nodded and kept eating until she shifted a little bit in her chair, she still felt a little sore from last night.

"Katara…do you feel sore from last night?" Aang asked the older girl as soon as finished her bread.

"Yeah, I do…I was told by Gran-Gran that you'll feel sore for a little while after your first time but it doesn't stop you from doing it again." Katara said as they stood up and walked toward the double doors before some guards open them and fallowed them outside to the garden.

"Oh…so its normal?" Aang asked blushing as the approach the pond where Toph was sitting down on the grass looking very handsome in his light green silk robes, his hair pulled into a respectable bun, yet even with the robes on they could see his muscular frame.

"Yeah, very normal." Katara said with a smile while she sat down on the grass on Toph's left side while Aang sat on his other side. Toph smiled at them when they sat down and blinked as he heard them talking about something.

"Can I ask what my beautiful wives are talking about?" Toph asked in a teasing voice, making them laugh and hit him on the shoulder.

"No, you may not, its girl things right Aang?" Katara asked looking over at the young avatar.

"Right." Aang agreed.

"Alright, so what do you girls want to do?" Toph asked them.

"How about we go to the lotus blossom festival that's starts very soon?" Aang asked them, she had heard about it on their way to the cottage the other day.

"Sure, I would love that." Katara said.

"Alright, let's go." Toph said standing up and helping each girl up and both grabbed his arms as the walked to the gates and went out being fallowed by five guards.

Katara and Aang were looking at jewelry while Toph sat in a chair listening to them talk happily and giggle every once in a while. _They sound so happy…I wish I could see them and tell them how beautiful they are…yet they're beautiful on the inside and that's what really counts. _Toph thought to himself as he let out a breath of air, then some women talking about his wives in a corner.

"Those poor girls…did you hear about them?" One woman asked the woman next to her.

"Yeah, that they both married the same man…it must be hard…because obviously he must love more then other." The other woman answered.

"Yeah, men are like that he must love one more then the other, I mean that's if he even loves them at all." The woman next to the other two answered.

Toph send a glare their way for even daring to talk about him and his wives, he love both so much and equally. Katara and Aang didn't hear what the women were talking about and for that Toph was grateful because he didn't want his wives to listen to gossip and then start believe it when it wasn't true.

"Alright Toph, we got what we wanted we can go get something to eat." Katara said as she and Aang made their way to their husband.

"Is there something wrong, Toph?" Aang asked when she saw the scowl on Toph's face.

Toph blinked and look toward where he felt his wives and gave them a smile, before standing up.

"No there's nothing wrong…its just that…don't you guys ever listen to the gossip, okay. Its never real and I love you both." Toph said as he walked toward the exit of the store.

Katara and Aang shared a glance at one another then looked at Toph who was waiting for them at the entrance. They both nodded at one another and went to him before grabbing his arms and heading toward a restaurant. After eating they watch the festival fire works and then head home just as the sun was setting. Toph listen to the girls chatter about what they thought was the most beautiful float in the parade and smiled softly to himself as they lead him to his surprise not their bedroom but to the hot spring that was closed off by big boulders so no one can see them. It made him wry about what the girls plan to do in the hot spring.

_Don't be ridiculous Toph, they would want to that here. _Toph thought to himself pushing dirty thoughts away.

Katara and Aang lead Toph all the way to the hot spring and then made him sit on a boulder before telling him to undress all the way. Toph sighed but started to unbutton the robes and set them down the other side of the boulder, before taking off his pants along with his underwear.

"Alright now what?" He asked them as he stood naked in front of them and tried to keep dirty thoughts away only now it was harder.

"Get in the hot spring, silly. We'll get in soon." Aang said giving him a little push.

Toph set into the hot spring feel like they were up to something but decided to let the warm water relax his body. Katara and Aang quickly took off their cloths before putting them with Toph's robes and went into the hot spring themselves as the let out a sigh of contentment.

"So, who first?" Aang whisper to Katara as they swam closer to where Toph was sitting on a rock that he bend so he could sit and have his waist down in the water.

"I went first last time, your turn." Katara said as she pushed the other girl in Toph's direction. "You'll do fine." Katara added in as she went to the other side of the hot spring to find out what it was like to watch.

Toph blinked in surprise when Aang came up to him and kissed him. Toph kissed her back and tried to keep his member from getting hard but being kissed brought memoirs of last night and his member was throbbing now. Aang reached down and grasped it her hand stroked it up and down to get it fully erect. Aang pulled away from the French kiss they were sharing and climb into Toph's lap feeling his erect member hit her opening in a good way.

"Aang…wait we need to see if you're ready…" Toph said while panting as Aang wiggled her hips causing his member to rub against her moist opening.

"I am more then ready. I want you Toph." Aang said as she lowered herself on to his hard 6inch member taking inch by inch.

Toph gasped in pleasure as his member was surround by nice warm moist walls and out reflex grabbing Aang's hips and help her lower herself on to him only stopping when she was all the way down and he was all the way in. Both him and Aang were panting and Toph kissed her neck before licking his way down to her breast causing Aang to moan in pleasure and her walls to squeeze him making him moan as well.

Aang pushed herself up only leaving his head inside her and then pushed herself back down causing them to moan as Toph hit that spot inside her. Toph used his hands that he had on her waist to help her up and push her down as he thrust his hips upward causing her to moan loudly when he hit her sweet spot hard enough. Soon they found a rhythm that made them both moan in pleasure as Aang rode him and he thrust upward to hit her sweet spot every time she came down.

"Oh, Toph…Oh!" Aang moan as she put her head on his shoulder and let him guide her up and down as she rode him. Aang was seeing white from the pleasure she was getting and she knew she was close by the way her walls were clench in and she knew Toph was as well since his member was slightly twitching. One particular thrust that Toph gave as he guide her down on his hard member send her over the edge.

"Toph!" Aang moan in pleasure as her orgasm went through her body, her walls squeezing Toph's member as he was sent over the edge as well.

"Aang." Toph moan as he pushed her hips downward and he thrust it upward to get as deep as he could as his member send spasm after spasm of semen into Aang. Aang gasped as she felt his warm seed being spilled into her and pulled herself closer to him.

"I love you." Toph whisper to her as she pulled herself off of him and let herself sink into the warm water as her breath got to normal. Katara watch them before going over to them feeling herself get very horny for some reason watching them. Aang smiled as Katara made her way over and Aang went to another part in the hot spring to rest.

Toph only smiled when he felt Katara's hand over his member and started stroking him hard again and moan softly when she ran her thumb over the head. Katara let go when she felt he was hard enough and got into his lap wondering how it felt to ride him. Katara let out a gasp when she felt his member brush against her opening. Toph grabbed her hips as Katara raised herself up and line up his hard member and lowered herself causing them to gasp in pleasure. Katara sat still once she felt he was all the way in, she forgotten he was so big and how nice it felt to be filled.

Slowly raising herself up with Toph helping and lowered herself down as Toph thrust his hips upward hitting her sweet spot. Katara moan and started to gain confidence and made a nice fast rhythm. Katara felt Toph thrust upward every time she went down making her feel so much pleasure she felt her orgasm coming soon.

"Toph!" Katara moan when her orgasm hit her making her walls squeeze Toph's member as he thrust upward and pulled her hips down as he was sent over the edge.

"Katara!" Toph moan as he let his seed be spilled into her as deep as he could. Katara moan as she felt his member twitching as it released his seed inside her. As soon as they grain their strength Katara pulled herself off of him and went down into the warm water were the three of them spent talking and cuddling together.

Toph was sitting on the bed when both his wives grabbed him on and made him lay down on the bed before he could say anything they took off his pants and started stroking him, they spin most of the night making love before passing out in exhaustion.

The two months went by soon and they were on they were packing the cloths when Aang stopped packing and ran to the bathroom as one of the servants brought tea over and placed in a table in their room and went out when Katara waved her away before fallowing Aang to the bathroom as Aang vomit into one of the pots. Toph was in the doorway and move to let Katara pass by as Aang finished vomiting pulled her head up from the pot panting very hard. Katara helped her to her feet and laid her on the bed before bending some water in her hands and went over Aang's stomach only to gasp in surprise when she made it to Aang's navel. Toph looked up from where he was sitting and looked confused as he felt Katara's heart beat go up.

"Is there something wrong, Katara?" Toph asked as Aang looked worry.

"I'm not sick am I?" Aang asked as Katara put the water pack inside the jar.

"No, nothing 9 months won't cure…your pregnant Aang." Katara said with a smile.

"I am? Really?" Aang asked excitedly,

Katara nodded and gave her a hug before they both stiffen and look over at Toph who was looking in their direction with his glossy green eyes.

"I'm not mad if you think that, so you can lower your heart rates. I knew the possibility of getting one of you both pregnant. So I'm happy I'm going to be a dad." Toph said walking up to them and hugging them both to his chest making them both feel safe in his arms.


End file.
